The present invention relates to motorized trowels for smoothing concrete, and, in particular, to a new trowel blade. In the prior art, each trowel blade is riveted onto a backing bar, which, in turn, is bolted onto an arm of the motorized trowel machine. There are problems with that arrangement. First, as the machine rotates the blades to smooth the concrete surface, the bottom surface of each blade wears, and the head of the rivet also wears. The head of the rivet is flush with the bottom of the trowel and contacts the blade only along the thickness of the blade, which is a very small area. As the blade and rivet wear, the blade can come loose from the machine, which is undesirable. Second, when the blade wears out (and these blades wear out frequently, approximately every two weeks for a machine that is in regular use), the entire blade, including the backing bar, must be thrown out in order to replace the blade, which is expensive.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a more secure retention mechanism between the trowel blade and the backing bar and permit the trowel blade to be removed from its backing bar when the blade wears out and a new blade to be inserted in its place without having to replace the backing bar. Thus, as the blade wears out, it is much less likely to come loose from the machine, and replacing a worn blade is substantially less expensive and less wasteful of material than in the prior art.